routesfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:G.E.
Vous voulez discuter ? C'est ici ! --G.E. 10 septembre 2007 à 15:42 (CEST) Bandeau A81 Je viens de créer une page dédiée au trafic de l'A81. Je n'arrive pas à modifier le lien Trafic dans le bandeau qui actuellement redirige vers une sous-partie de la page principale de l'A81. Je voudrais qu'il pointe vers Autoroute française A81 (Trafic). FDH (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 16:05 (UTC) * Salut, un petit chiffre à changer et c'est fait ! A+ --G.E. (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 17:57 (UTC) Articles sur les TC * Veut tu que je m'occupe et crée des articles sur les tramway et les métro région sud(Toulouse,Bordeaux,Marseille)-20/09-Herault (discussion) octobre 20, 2012 à 10:07 (UTC) ** Salut, c'est une bonne idée mais je te conseille d'abord de t'initier avec un seul article en prenant modèle sur ce qui existe. Fais attention à l'orthographe stp. Merci. --G.E. (discussion) octobre 20, 2012 à 11:39 (UTC) *** Pourrais tu m'expliquer comment créer une carte Google Maps avec les cordonnées GPS pour expliquer le tracé d'une route par exemple.--Herault (discussion) octobre 22, 2012 à 16:22 (UTC) **** Je t'invite à consulter cette page et cette page. --G.E. (discussion) octobre 22, 2012 à 16:39 (UTC) * Sur le code Wikipedia q'est ce que je dois copier exactement--Herault (discussion) octobre 24, 2012 à 10:40 (UTC) ** Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire mais il est hors de question de faire du copier-coller depuis Wikipédia. --G.E. (discussion) octobre 24, 2012 à 11:58 (UTC) *** Désolé de m'être mal exprimé mais je voulais parler du code qui permet d'avoir au carte google maps car je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faut copier. Merci-24/10-Herault (discussion) octobre 24, 2012 à 13:21 (UTC) **** Il faut copier-coller dans un article les coordonnées de une fois que tu as créé la carte. Consulte les pages d'aide que je t'ai indiquées précédemment, c'est très facile à comprendre. --G.E. (discussion) octobre 24, 2012 à 16:09 (UTC) RN1151 et RN2151 * Bonjour G.E. * Je vois que tu as défait mes modifications concernant la RN2151. * Pourtant, sur Géoportail, la traversée de Chauvigny est nommée RN2151, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'avais rajouté. * Est-ce que tu pourrais éclaircir le mystère ? * @+ RNDCRF (discussion) octobre 24, 2012 à 16:33 (UTC) ** Salut, c'est simple et compliqué. Il se trouve que la déviation de Chauvigny a été réalisée moitié par l'Etat (RN1151) et moitié par le département. Bizarrement, l'Etat n'a jamais classé la section construite par le département ni déclassé la traversée du village avant 2005. La RN151 a donc transité jusqu'au bout par la village (voir arrêté de déclassement de 2005) et elle n'a jamais été renumérotée RN2151. L'IGN a donc tort (ce n'est pas la première fois)... A+ --G.E. (discussion) octobre 24, 2012 à 16:40 (UTC) Page des villes situées sur un grand axe * Salut, * J'ai eu l'idée pendant les vacances de créer une page par ville, résumant les principaux services et monuments à visiter. Un peu comme pour les villages étapes. Je veux bien m'atteler tout de suite à la tâche. Je peux faire une page de test pour voir si ce projet peut être étendu et si il a un intérêt. * @+ RNDCRF (discussion) novembre 5, 2012 à 11:36 (UTC) ** Salut, c'est une idée à laquelle je pense depuis longtemps mais je préfère la superviser directement car elle risque de provoquer beaucoup de changements dans la structure de WikiSara. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop de temps, donc ce projet attendra. Il faudrait d'abord mettre à jour les pages consacrées aux régions et aux départements... ** Ceci dit, tu me fais penser que la page sur les villages étapes mérite d'être actualisée car beaucoup de villes ont rejoint le réseau. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper ? C'est un travail facile que nous pourrons mettre en avant au moment des vacances. ** Merci d'avance. --G.E. (discussion) novembre 5, 2012 à 12:47 (UTC) * D'accord, et merci pour ta réponse rapide. Je m'occupe dès ce soir des villages étapes, quand tu lances le projet de toutes les villes, fais moi signe, j'aimerai faire celles de la RN89 si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénients. * @+ RNDCRF (discussion) novembre 5, 2012 à 12:59 (UTC) Modèles de cartouches routiers étrangers * Suite à la création des modèles de cartouches pour matérialiser les autoroutes roumaines, les autoroutes bulgares et les routes principales bulgares, je rencontre toujours le même problème lorsqu'on met plusieurs de ces modèles côte-à-côte. En effet les couleurs des cartouches sortent de leur cadre. Voici un exemple sur cet article. * @+. Nono07 (discussion) novembre 5, 2012 à 19:15 (UTC). ** Salut, le problème est facile à régler : quand tu ouvres une balise "span" dans le code, il faut la fermer à la fin. Dans les modèles en question, tu en ouvrais 2 et tu en fermais 1, de sorte que des modèles accolés étaient emboîtés... ** J'ai corrigé sur les cas que tu m'as signalés. Il faudrait vérifier si d'autres modèles ne sont pas concernés. ** A+ --G.E. (discussion) novembre 5, 2012 à 20:29 (UTC) *** Merci pour la leçon. A ma connaissance, il n'y pas d'autres modèles concernés par ce problème. Nono07 (discussion) novembre 6, 2012 à 12:10 (UTC). License Bonjour. Je suis Brandon, Community Manager sur Wikia. Je voulais t'informer que j'ai retiré les mentions et les pages MediaWiki de ce wiki qui indiquent que le texte est protégé par un copyright qui nécessite la permission pour la réutilisation du contenu de ce wiki. Les wikis de Wikia sont sous licence Creative Commons, la plupart du temps Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike (CC-BY-SA). Cette licence permet à quiconque de réutiliser le texte du moment qu'il crédite les auteurs du contenu et qu'il met sa version sous la même licence ou similaire. La permission n'est pas nécessaire et aucune autre condition ne peut être ajoutée pour la réutilisation du texte. Tu peux en lire plus sur les licences sur Wikia ici. Tu ne peux pas modifier la licence de ce wiki. En effectuant une modification sur un wiki de Wikia, tu (et tout autre contributeur) acceptes par défaut de publier le contenu de cette modification sous la licence Creative Commons. Ce n'est pas négociable et WikiSara restera sous licence CC-BY-SA. Maintenant que j'ai retiré les mentions et supprimé les pages MediaWiki que tu as ajoutées, toute annulation de ces modifications continuera d'être considérée comme une violation de nos conditions d'utilisation. Si tu le fais, tu risques que ton compte soit banni temporairement de Wikia. Si tu as des questions à propos de ceci, n'hésite pas à me les poser. Merci. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) novembre 6, 2012 à 22:29 (UTC) * Bonjour, j'ai lu les nouvelles conditions d'utilisation de Wikia. Je pense que la licence CC BY-ND-NC qui est commune à un certain nombre de wikis de Wikia est parfaitement adaptée à notre contenu. Est-il possible de faire les changements dans les emplacements concernés ? Merci de ta réponse. --G.E. (discussion) novembre 7, 2012 à 07:16 (UTC) ** Hey G.E. Given what you’ve explained, while we can’t offer you the CC-BY-NC-ND license, we can offer you the CC-BY-NC license. This is still not a full copyright, and this license does not require permission for re-use of content or forbid the creation of derivative works, but it does prevent the content from being used for commercial purposes (with the exception of Wikia—please see our licensing page for more info about CC-BY-NC here on Wikia). If you are fine with this, I’ll post a message here on the wiki saying that, from here on out, the wiki is licensed under CC-BY-NC. Please let me know. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) novembre 12, 2012 à 20:54 (UTC) *** Hello Brandon, thanks for your reply. I have put a message on your wall regarding the change of the license. --G.E. (discussion) novembre 13, 2012 à 16:07 (UTC)